White Knight at Christmas
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Alternate reality it which Blaine never happened, and all of the important stuff for Kurt happened with a changed Dave Karofsky. At least until Dave has an affair. And why is it that your best friend knows just when to show up, and who is the adorable shorty guy that keeps saving Kurt? Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel friendship, ex-Kurtofsky and Christmas surprises!


_This was written back in December for a Secret Santa exchange thanks to Addicted to Glee on facebook. The recipient really liked it and has given me permission to post it. Hope you enjoy!_

_Check out my facebook page www dot facebook dot com backslash SlaineWingsOfficial. There are some extras and stuff that isn't here. :) I know there's more of you out there...  
_

_Oh and if you can think of a better title, let me know._

**White Knight at Christmas**

Kurt gave a soft sigh as he stared into the cup of lukewarm tar-like coffee that was too sweet and gave it a slow spin. He had no idea why he'd ordered it. Oh, right. _Dave_. His boyfriend of the last two years who had decided that sleeping with another guy was a great idea.

He was well aware of how the small town viewed his relationship with Dave: wrong, unnatural, going against everything that the town held sacred and that Kurt was corrupting the poor innocent athlete. But living in New York, he wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. They'd all look to him with something like pitying contempt, like they knew something he didn't.

"Hey Boo," a familiar voice pulled Kurt from his melancholia.

"Hey 'Cedes," he gave her a half-hearted smile as she set a caramel macchiato in front of him and settled into the chair across from him. She studied him for a full minute, making him shift uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" she asked with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Kurt couldn't help it, his vision suddenly blurred with tears and he couldn't breathe. He was whole body was shaking as she pulled him into a comforting hug, letting him cry on her, cooing softly to him.

When Kurt finally pulled away from her, he found that they had moved to a bench in the park about a block from his apartment.

"It smells like Christmas," he blurted, trying to wipe his face with his hand and sleeve. She offered him a packet of Kleenex and stayed silent.

"You better now?" she finally asked, she was sitting sideways on the bench, rubbing his back.

Kurt shook his head, but gave a shaky, "yes."

"Tell me what happened, from the beginning," she stated softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"When I didn't get into NYADA, I was so lost. I didn't know what to do, so I got a job at the Lima Bean, worked at Dad's garage and hung out at McKinley High," he began and continued on. Telling her about how Dave encouraged him to go to New York because Lima had nothing for Kurt, not even Dave who had moved to Columbus, and going on about how he and his father had talked and they'd decided to sell his Navigator for the funds to stay in New York. When he found Rachel, who was miserable and alone in New York. How he had applied for and that Isabelle loved him and had become like a fairy godmother. How he and Dave hardly talked anymore and that he hadn't been there for Dave's election and how everything had fallen apart and it was his fault because he hadn't answered his call and how Dave had been with someone else but Kurt had found them together and how much he hated that Dave had hurt him so badly after Cameron and that despite everything he still loved Dave and wanted Dave and desperately wanted to trust Dave again.

When he was done Mercedes could only stare at him, "Wow."

Kurt chuckled softly, "yeah. I didn't realize how much like a soap opera that sounded until just now."

Mercedes pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "I'm sorry I haven't been the best friend I should have been."

"No, 'Cedes," he tried to protest.

"No Kurt, you're my Boo and I've been so caught up in my life that I forgot about yours."

"We all have been," he replied squeezing her hand.

"Sounds to me like you should talk to him, as much as you don't want to, you haven't really done that with him. He's hurting too, probably more than you are because he knows how much his hook up with another guy didn't matter to him but it did to you. Let him make it up to you, but make him work for your love."

"That's the thing, 'Cedes, I don't know if I want him to make it up to me. I love Dave, I do, but what we have isn't the same as it used to be. It doesn't feel right anymore. I don't think him cheating was a one-time thing. I think he just didn't want to hurt me by breaking up with me."

"So he made it worse by cheating on you with the guy that tried to blind you with a slushie?"

Kurt blushed, "I didn't say it made sense."

They settled into silence for several moments as they tried not to shivere and sipped at their still hot drinks.

"Enough about me, what's going in LA? And how did you find me?" he asked, it suddenly occurred to him, that she shouldn't know where he was.

"I was going to surprise you at your apartment first, where by the way Rachel is having kittens she's so worried about you, and she gave me directions to where you might be," she replied, pulling him to his feet. "Show me around."

Kurt gave her a small, genuine smile as he linked their arms together and headed off to give Mercedes the Kurt Hummel tour of New York. Showing her all around his neighbourhood where Rachel and he would go for dinner some nights, or for coffee or just to get out.

"Something's going on in LA with you. Tell me," he demanded playfully. She grinned, and blushed.

"You have a guy!" Kurt blurted out rather loudly, causing a few people to glare at him for being rude, but he just ignored them. "Tell me everything."

"I don't even know where to start. It's not a happy story, and it isn't really mine to tell, but he said I could tell you. He actually asked me to tell you. I was at a party the label was throwing and he was there, he'd just signed on to be a guitarist with this band and they all seemed like really nice guys. But… I don't even know what really happened, but they gave him beer and then drugs. Not a lot but enough, I stuck with wine and only had two glasses but this guy, he was just trying to fit in and get along with them I guess. I didn't even know he was there until I found him in the bathroom. It was horrible," she paused to wipe at a tear. It was always hard remembering how she'd found him curled up in the bathtub in a puddle of his own wastes.

"I won't get into the details, but he'd overdosed. I called an ambulance and everyone seemed worried except for his band mates, they didn't even seem to notice. They were too busy sexing up some girls or something. I stayed with him, in the ambulance and at the hospital. He was so scared. When the manager found out, the label dropped the band and filled charges on his behalf, something to do with negligence. They settled out of court and he got this huge settlement. We just sort of clicked, and we're working on an album."

Kurt watched Mercedes all through the tale and somehow he wasn't surprised, she had yet to say who her mystery man was, but he had a sneaking suspicion. "I can't wait to hear it, you and Puck always sounded good together."

She actually spit out the mouthful of coffee she'd sipped, causing Kurt to laugh and the pedestrian she'd spit on to glare. They both ignored the woman.

"How… I didn't… how?" she sputtered, still surprised.

Kurt shrugged, "I didn't, it was a lucky guess."

"Jerk," she insulted affectionately as she swatted his arm.

He gave another laugh as he ducked away from her, it felt good to laugh about something.

"He's treating you right, right?" he asked, after they'd calmed down.

Her small, contented smile told Kurt everything he needed to know. "Yeah he does. I think almost dying made him realize a few things. He's changed, it's like he has this Noah personality with me and work and school, but he's still our Puck you know?"

Kurt nodded. Dave had changed too but he still had, what Kurt had dubbed, "Karofsky moments". Moments where Dave would revert back to before they'd started dating, even before they'd become sort of friends, where Dave would say something completely rude and inappropriate and offense about someone.

"Hey," a gentle, gloved hand was on his cheek. "Stop thinking about him for just a moment," Mercedes chided gently but firmly.

Kurt gave her a soft smile. He needed to get Dave out of his head.

"We should go out tonight, go dancing or something," Mercedes suggested, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Get him out of your head."

"I don't know. I just-"

"Just nothing," she cut him off. "Me, you and Rachel are going to a club. You don't have to go home with anyone, just have a dance, let a guy buy you a drink and have some good times."

When it looked like he was going to protest again, she aimed a deadly pout his way, "Please Kurt! I'm in New York with my bestest best friends! I want to get my party on." When she finished she head butted is shoulder and whimpered, sounding like lost puppy.

"Fine!" he blurted, with a laugh. "We'll go out."

###

"Damn white boy, you look fi-ine!" Mercedes crowed as Kurt appeared from around his partition. His skinny jeans were black with a hint of shimmer while his light grey button down shirt hung out under his charcoal and purple vest. His purple docks covered his feet and laced up to just below his knee. It was typical Hummel wear, not one of his most flamboyant outfits but the top buttons of his shirt were undone and he was wearing a thick cord with a heavy brushed silver moon charm that sat just below the hollow of his throat.

Kurt blushed, but did a spin for the girls as they whistled and cat called. Rachel was waving a dollar around and cheering. She certainly had loosened up since coming to New York.

After their talk at the park, Mercedes and Kurt had gone shopping for some club wear since she hadn't brought any and she'd decided that he needed a new outfit for going out. They even managed to find a shiny new top for Rachel.

None of them were really sure how they managed to get into the club but Kurt had the bouncer's number written on his arm. Both Mercedes and Rachel were still snickering about Kurt's embarrassed flirting with the bouncer.

Once inside, Kurt perched himself on a chair at one of the tables near the dance floor where Rachel and Mercedes were dancing with group of guys that mostly had eyes for each other, but were very accommodating to the feisty pair. The way that they had greeted Mercedes told Kurt that she knew them from somewhere, like her class, or the studio maybe.

Eventually the girls brought the guys to the table and introductions were made. One of the guys, a big, burly athletic bear type that immediately took to Kurt but reminded Kurt so much of Dave that he quickly excused himself and rushed to the bathroom.

Mercedes and Rachel exchanged concerned looks and both moved to go after him, but the not-Dave stopped them. "I think I came on too strong. I should go apologize," he offered and before any of them could protest, he pushed his way through the crowd.

"If he's not back in five minutes, I'm going after him," Mercedes stated, watching the back area as best she could through the throng of people.

"Donny's a good guy, he can come on a little strong but he means well," one of the others offered, Rachel thought his name was Axel.

"That's great and all, but my Boo just broke up with his boyfriend who was just like him and Dave cheated on him," Mercedes explained, taking a sip of her drink, a virgin strawberry daiquiri.

"Get off me!" Kurt shouted as he shoved Donny hard, it really didn't do much to the bigger man who only smirked and pressed closer to Kurt.

"Come on, Sweetness, you know you want this," he insisted, cupping Kurt through his jeans.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you," a shorter boy with far too much hair gel appeared and pulled Kurt into his arms. "I got here as soon as I could and the girls told me you were back here."

Donny glared at the other boy, "Blaine, I had no idea you had a boyfriend."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Donny," he shot back with a scowl.

"I know how much you like to suck cock," Donny smirked.

"That's rich coming from you, the one that sucked off the entire football team in one night," Blaine retorted with a snort of derision.

Donny just scowled, before spinning on his heel and storming out of the bathroom. He was forgotten before the door even closed.

"Hey, are you okay? Donny's an ass, but he's gone," Blaine asked Kurt, who was trembling against him.

"I… yeah. I'm fine. Thank you," he muttered before quickly kissing the corner of Blaine's mouth and rushed out the door. He disappeared into the throng of people in the club before Blaine had even made it to the door.

"In or out little dude," a surfer type not much taller than Blaine requested from beside him. With a sigh he moved out of the way, but the surfer watched him for moment. "You'll find him again," he stated confidently before he brushed past Blaine and was followed by a taller guy with an olive complexion that Blaine would have ogled on any other day.

###

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Rachel was on her feet, and focused on Kurt before he even reached the table.

He shook his head, he was obviously shaken by whatever had happened and both girls knew they would have to break out the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and Cherry Crush to get Kurt to tell them what happened.

"I want to go home," he whispered and the four guys who had never met Kurt all seemed to melt and formed something of a guard around him and the girls, as they quickly gathered up their coats and found stray gloves. Kurt downed whatever was left of three glasses.

"You do have sprinkles, right? Tell me you have sprinkles," Mercedes demanded almost frantic.

Rachel nodded, "of course. I have a Kurt Hummel emergency pack under my bed, just like he's got a Rachel Berry pack in the hall closet."

Mercedes couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friends, but it calmed her to know that they were both prepared for a meltdown from the other. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was better to be prepared.

As they waited for Axel to get their car, which turned out to be a newest of the new SUV's, neither one knew the make, but they knew that Kurt would. Not that he noticed, because Garrett had pulled him into conversation about working at . Garrett was a photographer and was hoping to get out of weddings, engagements and mitzvah's of any kind.

"This is us," Rachel announced, as Axel pulled to the curb in front of their building.

"Thank you," Kurt offered shyly, he may have had Mercedes' hand in a death grip and was surprised the girl hadn't complained once. He spent the entire ride focused on Garrett. "I'm sorry about all this, I didn't… I just needed to center myself after what happened. Donny decided he wouldn't take no for an answer, but I was rescued by a guy named Blaine. I ran away from him too and Donny reminded me of my ex and this was just a bad night."

Garrett surprised Kurt by pulling him into a hug, while Rachel and Mercedes shared a look, getting Kurt to spill had been far easier than they had expected.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard, brother or not. He does it every time," Garrett snarled, and slammed his fist into the back of the seat in front of him.

"Hey, my car has been nothing but nice to you what with the driving and the sex, please don't beat her up," Axel reprimanded.

Kurt snorted, than started to giggle. The others stared at him in surprise. "Sex, with a car. I hope you're gentle."

Axel started to laugh first, than Mercedes with Rachel and Garrett battling over who could blush hardest. Garrett looked to be winning.

"The girls have our numbers and emails if you want to talk or get together; maybe try this thing again. We'll have words with Donny. There was no reason for him to have done what he did," Garrett offered.

"I just feel bad about Blaine, like I should have at least bought him a drink or told him my name or something," Kurt replied.

"Well, if he has any sense, he'll be able to find you," George offered enigmatically.

"Thank you; and we'll do something next week, when we get back from Ohio," Kurt stated with a certainty that surprised Mercedes, Rachel and himself.

The trio climbed out and headed up to the apartment in silence. It wasn't until they were settled in a heap on the couch in front of the television that was playing some action filled, sci-fi Bruce Willis faire and Kurt had his ice cream with sprinkles and the girls had hot chocolate that Rachel broke the silence.

"Ohio?" she asked softly.

Kurt nodded around a mouthful, "Columbus. You don't have to come, actually you probably shouldn't. But I have to talk to Dave. This avoidance thing isn't good and if he sends me one more box of squished chocolate I don't know what I'll do."

Both girls nodded. "If you're sure Boo," Mercedes offered.

"I am, but if you could be here for when I get back, it would be greatly appreciated."

Both girls cooed and said they would be, Mercedes making up an elaborate plan that involved Josh Hartnett and something called a "Kansas City Shuffle".

###

Kurt knew it was early, eight o'clock early, but he wanted to do this now and be done with Dave so he could make the two hour drive to Lima and tell his dad everything. And he really wanted to take Carol shopping and hope she had enough of her squash soup to take home. Maybe convince her to try making squash ravioli with him.

It was a good thing he planned on staying the night.

With a fortifying breath he knocked on the steel grey door he'd been standing in front of for fifteen minutes. He should have been surprised when it wasn't Dave that answered, but he wasn't.

"Who the hell are you?" the teen, who looked remarkably like Kurt, demanded as Kurt stormed into the room.

"When you're done, we need to talk," he stated when he found Dave in the shower.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you arrogant little twink?" he grabbed Kurt's arm and tried to pull-slash shove him to the door. Reacting on instinct, Kurt kicked out at the other guy and caught him in the knee.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he took in the other teen. He was probably about the same age as Kurt, a little shorter with lifeless hazel eyes but he had the same build and the same caramel coloured hair as Kurt.

"I'm the now ex-boyfriend,"

"Kurt, please. You can't mean that," Dave hurried from the bathroom, still sudsy and only wearing a towel.

"Twink," he carried on, ignoring Dave for the moment, "that's rich, coming from you. But I suppose it takes one to know one. Right? But I wouldn't know I haven't been in any home movies. I'm Kurt, I'm the one he's thinking about while he's fucking you, so get your dime store designer knockoffs and get out. The entire time he spoke he crowded the other boy to the door. Not caring who he was, just wanting to get him out as soon as possible. He didn't want any witnesses to this.

"Was that really necessary, Kurt?" Dave asked when Kurt turned to face him after tossing the other twink from the apartment, and slamming the door.

"You know, I was actually thinking of giving you another chance, but we're done," Kurt stated, disappointment evident in the frown of his mouth. But if it was for himself or Dave, neither knew.

"No, please," Dave dropped to his knees as he buried his face in Kurt's stomach. "Please, I'm sorry, so, so sorry. He didn't mean anything. They never do."

"They?" Kurt asked in disgust, as he tried to get out of Dave's tight hold.

"I love you," Dave muttered into Kurt, clinging to him.

"How many?'

"It doesn't matter, none of them were you!" Dave gave a pathetic cry as Kurt finally pulled out of his hold.

"I trusted you Dave! I loved you and this is how you repay me, by using me and…"

"I never used you!"

"Who bought your fancy fucking laptop?"

"I'll pay you back, just please don't leave me."

"You will pay me back, not paying me back was never an option, but I can't do this anymore Dave. I can't keep wondering if you're with someone else when I call you and you don't answer, or whose computer you're using when you return my emails. I trusted you Dave, and I was willing to put Smythe behind us, but you clearly don't want to be with me or him."

"I'm sorry, please, I'll do whatever you want," Dave whimpered pathetically.

"You had your chance. I loved you Dave, but I can't trust you. Not anymore and if I can't trust you, I can't be with you," Kurt stated as he moved to the door.

"You arrogant little shit," Dave suddenly roared and backhanded him. The force sent Kurt reeling back and slamming into a table, knocking the lamp off it, the lamp that Kurt had bought for the apartment when Dave moved in. The lamp shattered and Kurt slumped to the floor.

"Oh shit, Kurt," Dave sounded full of remorse as he rushed to Kurt's side.

"Stay the hell away from me," Kurt warned not looking at Dave. He stood slowly and wiped at his mouth; the backhand had split his lip. The look he gave Dave was one that he hadn't seen since before he'd apologized for being a homophobic asshole. It was a dark look filled with hatred and loathing, Dave winced, having forgotten how devastating the look could be, it felt even worse than Dave remembered.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I thought we were broken up," he tried to change his tactics.

"You thought? When did I ever say those words? I was hurt and angry but I still loved you. I just needed some time away from you. I came here today to see if you wanted to try again, but clearly you don't. I hope you have a happy life with that twink or Sebastian, or whoever."

"Kurt, please. I'm sorry," Dave tried to say more, but Kurt held up his hand and Dave fell silent.

"Don't talk to me, don't talk about me, don't think about me, and don't try to call me. We're done," Kurt stated before he straightened his clothing and squared his shoulders. With his head held high, he made a rather graceful exit. Dave couldn't help but imagine billowing robes for some reason.

"I'm sorry," he whispered one last time as before he slumped against the door, bits of broken lamp digging into his thighs. He rubbed his face and dropped his head back against the door, cursing himself for destroying the best thing he'd ever had because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

###

Kurt made it to Lima before noon. He let himself into the house, and rummaged around the kitchen until he found some juice and crackers. He knew he should probably call someone; Rachel or Mercedes to let them know that he'd made it home alright, or his dad to let him know that he was home, maybe even Carole or Finn. But as he stared at his phone, he couldn't bring himself to call anyone, so he simply turned it off.

Not knowing when anyone was going to be home, he borrowed a pair of Finn's sweatpants and stole one of his dad's sweaters before curling up in front of the television to wait for someone to come home.

He settled on a Scooby-Doo marathon, or more accurately he lost the battle with sleep while he was on a station that was playing the mystery show.

Carole was the first one home, and when she'd discovered the door unlocked, she hoped it had just been Finn's absentmindedness and not a burglar but stealthily took up a fry pan nonetheless.

She fairly cooed when she found Kurt on the couch, still asleep but wrapped up in blankets with an old Scooby-Doo movie on.

Satisfied that the house wasn't being burgled, Carole headed back to the kitchen to put the pan, the groceries and the presents she'd picked up away as quietly as she could. It was her day off and she'd used to it to do some much needed shopping.

"Oh so now he appears, just as everything is done," she teased, pulling out the makings for hot chocolate as Kurt appeared sleep rumpled and rubbing his eye in the kitchen doorway.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked with a light scowl, which was ruined thanks to the stuffed bear he was holding. He'd found it in his Dad's closet, and couldn't believe it. He'd thought he'd lost Slash when he was little.

She pulled him into a tight hug, "because you looked like you needed the sleep and I didn't want to ruin Christmas by showing you your gifts."

"Oh, well then, at least let me make your hot chocolate as a thank you," he retorted as he gently pushed Carole away from the counter. She let him take over, he made the best hot chocolate ever and every time she tried it paled in comparison. It was still good, but there always seem to be something missing, and try as she might, she couldn't figure out what it was and he swore that he didn't add some super-secret ingredient or something when she wasn't looking.

"What brought you home? Not that I'm complaining of course, you're always welcome home, but shouldn't you be in New York learning or creating or skating at Rockefeller center?"

Kurt chuckled softly, "probably but Isabelle said I could have a few days off, so long as I have two new articles and three new designs for her when I get back. I called in sick for school for a few days. As for skating, I never was very good at it."

"I somehow find that hard to believe," Carole stated.

"It's true. He gets all wobbly and coltish. Reminds me of Bambi," Burt replied, grinning unrepentantly at his son who was scowling at him even as Burt pulled him into a hug.

"I broke up with Dave," Kurt blurted.

Burt pushed Kurt just far enough to look him in the eye only to pull him back against him tightly. After a moment, he pulled Kurt over to the kitchen table and pushed him into a chair before sitting opposite him.

"Tell me," Carole pulled out a chair and sat with them. Kurt was as much her son how as Finn was, and she wanted to offer him as much comfort as she could.

"He cheated on me with the guy that almost blinded me," Kurt started. He went on to tell them what had happened.

"_Dave?" Kurt called, wondering where Dave was. He knew he was coming this was supposed to be their anniversary dinner._

_Moaning caught his attention and thinking that Dave had gotten started without him, he began to unbutton his shirt as he followed the noise. He wasn't prepared for what he found._

_Dave was behind Sebastian, pounding into him. _

_Kurt must have made some sort of noise because they turned to stare at him. Sebastian smirked while Dave pulled away hastily as he began to sputter apologies and explanations. Kurt fled not wanting to hear them._

"He swore that it was a one-time thing and that he wouldn't do it again. I was so angry at him especially after his explosion about Cameron and his rant about fidelity, I just… I didn't want to be around him. And I finally decided that in order to move on, to forgive and maybe try again. I mean two years had to mean something right? So I went to Columbus to see if he wanted to start over, but he was… there was another guy there. He was with someone else, and I just…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Carole offered, as she rubbed his back.

"If he wanted to be with other people, I don't know why he didn't say anything," he sighed and dropped his head against his and his father's joined hands.

"I don't know, Kiddo," Burt offered. "But what made you decide to give him another chance?"

"Rach, 'Cedes and I went to a club; they ID everyone and only serve alcohol to those of age. You get this horrid stamp that looks like it should be a monkey but," Burt clearing his throat brought Kurt back to his story. With a sheepish smile, Kurt carried on, "We go for the karaoke. And there was this guy that reminded me of Dave and he tried to force me and I wanted him, only I wanted Dave and not this guy. But then another guy appeared, and he was so the opposite of Dave and he saved me. I was shaken but I had the girls, and nothing actually happened."

Burt looked ready to attack and it took both Kurt and Carole almost twenty minutes to calm him down. It took Kurt bursting into huge, sobbing tears to get Burt to see reason.

"Nothing happened?" Burt asked for the third time, as he inspected his son for any possible damage.

"He got really hands-y but he didn't actually do anything."

"Hands-y is enough," he frowned. "What about the Blaine kid?"

Kurt gave a soft sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "I thanked him and then ran away. I found the girls and we left. We had cookie dough ice cream with sprinkles and watched some Bruce Willis, the rest you know."

Burt rested his forehead against Kurt's, "I love you kiddo."

Kurt's eyes closed and he nodded, "I love you too, Dad."

The moment was broken when Finn came banging into the house with Sam.

"Kurt! Are those my pants?"

Kurt blushed, "um, yeah. Sorry I just needed-"

"Dude, it's cool," Finn and Sam suddenly had Kurt in bear hug.

The trio headed into the living room, or rather Finn and Sam hauled Kurt into the living room, leaving a bemused Carole and Burt in the kitchen.

###

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into coming to this party," Kurt grumbled as they stood outside staring at the club they hadn't been too since the Incident.

"You need to get out and forget about the guys who shall not be named and find yourself a Blaine," Rachel insisted. The three drinks she had with dinner obviously having an effect on her. Though Kurt was glad to see she was more of a party drunk than a mopey drunk.

Mercedes giggled and Kurt had to roll his eyes at Puck, who kept whispering lewd comments. He let himself study Puck, who had his arms around his girl. There was something new to Puck, not quite a maturity because he was still Puck, but something that made him appreciate life and who he had in it a little more. Kurt guessed it had something to do with almost dying. As much as he loved having Mercedes back, and Puck, he hated what had brought them here.

"I don't want a Blaine," he began to protest.

"No, you want The Blaine," Mercedes poked him knowingly.

"I don't even know him," Kurt scowled, causing both Mercedes and Rachel to giggle and Puck to scoff.

"You don't have to know him to want to roll around with him," Puck offered.

Kurt glared at Puck.

"Roll around with who?" Garrett asked coming up behind the quartet, causing Rachel and Kurt to jump and squeak in surprise; though Kurt would forever deny squeaking.

"Blaine," Mercedes replied.

"I'm sure he's around here," Axel said cryptically before dragging Garrett away.

"Don't forget your masks," Garrett shouted back to them. It was a Christmas masquerade and masks were mandatory. They weren't allowed to take them off until after midnight.

Kurt just stared after the pair, trying to figure them out before he was tugged inside by a near giddy Rachel. Puck and Mercedes followed after them, clearly amused by the entire thing. They all pulled on their masks before getting to the door.

Once inside, they found a table and while Puck manned the table, perfectly content to sit and chat with Garrett about whatever while Mercedes and Rachel pulled Kurt onto the dance floor. It took even less time to get them up on the stage singing.

After a rousing rendition of Born This Way, where they managed to drag Puck up on stage too, they headed back to the table where Garrett and Axel had set up shop. Or at least that's who they thought it was, with the masks it was hard to tell.

"That was... wow," Joey offered. "You guys really killed that number."

"Of course we did, Mercedes has always brought her amazing vocal talents to the stage and Kurt has had an affinity for Lady Gaga since before she was Lady Gaga," Rachel gushed.

"May I have this dance, good sir?" a stranger in a black mask gave a bow, extending his hand to Kurt.

Mercedes and Rachel giggled as Puck gave him a non to gentle shove off his chair so he stumbled into his would be dance partner.

The pair gave nervous chuckles and disappeared into crowd, Kurt sending one final glare at Puck who just raised his glass, and grinned.

Puck pulled Mercedes up to dance, leaving Rachel alone with the other guys.

Kurt tried to keep his dance partners hands above his waist but he wouldn't take any hints.

"May I cut in?" another mystery man asked, this one has a black and gold masked that made his hazel eyes look almost amber. He was completely focused on Kurt. Glad to be away from Mr. Grabby Hands, Kurt let his new man whisk him away.

"It seems you need saving a lot," he offered after a few moments of him leading Kurt around the dance floor. Kurt stopped moving, staring at his partner in shock, and maybe a little bit of fear. He took a step back, not liking where this might go.

"I'm not some damsel who needs to be saved all the time," Kurt scowled at the mystery man who pushed up his mask just enough for Kurt to recognize him but not break the rules.

"Blaine Anderson, white knight at your service. It's a pleasure to meet you," he offered his hand and a friendly grin as he slid his mask into place just as one of the judges came around. The penalty was to singing a song of the judges choosing on stage. There'd already been an "Achy Breaky Heart", "Wannabe", and "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer". He was pretty sure that was Puck singing "Ice, Ice Baby" but he was afraid to look.

Kurt could only stare at him, torn between irritation and charm. He settled on curiosity, "Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

Blaine gave another grin, "shall we dance?"

Kurt gave a small, genuine smile and took Blaine's offered hand. There was something about this boy that called to him. And wasn't that cheesy? The pair spent the rest of the night dancing and talking. Kurt found himself telling Blaine about high school and New Directions. About Dave and Sebastian, and what had happened in Columbus. While Blaine told Kurt about his brother and what his father had done and about what had happened when he'd asked the boy he liked to the Sadie Hawkins dance.

When they finally got back to the table almost two hours later, completely parched, Axel and Garrett were giggling with Rachel while Puck and Mercedes slow danced to their own music. Joey and his friend had disappeared.

"Oh Kurt, I don't feel so good," Rachel announced as tried to drape herself over him but only managed to plaster herself to his side, since she was sitting and he was standing.

"How much have you had to drink?" Kurt asked concerned for his friend but giddy because of the time he'd spent with Blaine who was watching the whole thing in amusement

"They kept buying me drinks," she slurred with a pout as she pointed at Axel and Garrett accusingly.

Axel looked affronted, which wasn't helped when Garrett chuckled, "Oh no songbird, we weren't buying you drinks. We were buying us drinks. You just kept stealing them."

"You didn't say anything," Rachel defended as she tried to down the new drink that had appeared, Axel snatched the glass from her, spilling some onto the table.

"Okay Rach, before you lick it off the table, let's get you home," Kurt stated as he pulled Rachel away from the table with the puddle she was eyeing.

"Noah! I'm so glad you're here. And Mercedes, I love you, you know. I always envied you. Did I ever tell you that? Such raw talent and so pretty," she gushed as she patted Puck's cheek and hugged Mercedes around the neck.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" Puck asked, helping his girlfriend peel Rachel off her neck.

Taking a moment, Kurt turned back to Blaine, "I'm really sorry about this, but we should be getting the lush home."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "It's alright, we can get together-"

"Oh hugs! I like hugs," Rachel announced as she flung herself at the two boys and wedging herself between them. "You're pretty, not prettier than my Kurt, but pretty. I like pretty," she ran a finger in what she no doubt thought was a provocative manner down Blaine's cheek and he chuckled softly.

"Blainey boy! We've been looking everywhere for you," two boys in matching navy and red masks appeared, grabbing Blaine's arms.

"I didn't know you liked girls," the other one stated as they pulled Blaine back into the throng of dancers.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, trying to go after him, only to have Rachel latch onto his arm. When had she grown tentacles?

"Go find him," Puck stated, nudging Kurt in the direction Blaine had disappeared. "We got Berry, you go find your hobbit."

Kurt scowled, Blaine wasn't that short, but muscled his way through the crowd. He made his way through the crowd and around the club, but he couldn't see Blaine's silver and black mask anywhere.

With a sigh, Kurt made his way to the entrance where the others were waiting for him.

"No luck?" Mercedes asked, and when Kurt just shook his head. She pulled him into a hug and he let her guide him home.

"We'll find him," Puck offered before he hoisted a singing Rachel in his arms to take her to his car.

"I think I'm gonna barf," Rachel offered, looking a little queasy.

###

Kurt was making breakfast when Rachel stumbled into the kitchen area.

"Why did I drink so much?" she mumbled as she helped herself to the coffee.

"Because you were trying to dull the pain from both Finn and Brody," he offered with only a slight tinge of bitterness to his voice.

Rachel winced, "What happened?"

"I met a guy last night. Blaine, The Blaine, he was there and we danced and talked and he was amazing but then my roommate was going to hurl on everything and his stupid friends showed up and I never gave him my number and I didn't get his," he practically snarled, surprising both of them with his anger.

"I'm sorry," she offered quietly, not knowing what else to say.

Kurt sighed, "I shouldn't have snapped at you." He turned to face her and snorted, "Stop that, you look like a kicked puppy."

"But you met this fabulous guy, who saved you from a crazy person, and then danced with you and made you spill all your secrets. And you didn't exchange numbers because I was too busy being caught up in my own misery."

"It's not your fault. Well not all your fault. I didn't get ask for his number either," he sighed and licked the batter off his spoon.

Setting her empty coffee cup on the table, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"So what are we making for breakfast?" she asked.

"Do I smell waffles?" Puck asked as he slid the door open.

"How do you even… I haven't cooked any yet," Kurt spluttered in surprise.

"He's got this weird sixth sense about waffles," Mercedes replied as she helped herself to coffee.

"No weirder than your tater-sense," Puck offered, elbowing Kurt away from the waffle iron.

Kurt watched Puck with a raised eyebrow as Rachel mouthed "tater-sense" to Mercedes who just shrugged and started to set the table.

"So what are you going to do about Blair?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine," Puck and Kurt corrected. Rachel hid her smirk behind her coffee

"I don't know, all the things we talked about and he didn't tell me where he worked or went to school. Not that I told him either, but I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Have you tried Google?" Rachel asked.

"Do you know how many Blaine Anderson's there are? I tried when I got up this morning, and I got just about everything you can imagine but nothing that would help. There's one at NYADA, there's one at Julliard, two at NYU, and I don't know how many other's but there aren't any pictures. There's even one in prison on drug charges so I'm pretty sure it wasn't him."

Puck watched a dejected Kurt be mothered by Mercedes and Rachel and began to plot. Of the four of them, he was the least busy. He was taking an online course and his job was ridiculously flexible.

###

"Do you trust me?" Puck asked out of the blue a few weeks when he was letting Kurt use him as a model-slash-dummy.

Looking up from his spot on the floor where he was hemming the pants, Kurt frowned. "Of course I do, what kind of question is that?" he asked around a mouthful of pins. Ever since he and Mercedes had moved to New York, he had gotten to know Kurt a different Kurt than the one from Lima. They had both changed, for the better apparently and had become surprisingly close.

Puck fairly beamed, "then if I tell you to be at the coffee shop at Fifth and Slater tomorrow at 11, would you go?"

"This isn't a blind date is it? After that fiasco with Loco Lupe, I told Rachel to stop setting me up with her dancer friends."

"This isn't one of her dancer friends. It's a surprise. Consider it a Christmas gift."

"Puck, you know how I feel about surprises," Kurt scolded.

"Please just humour me, this once?" Puck managed to turn his rarely used kicked puppy eyes of doom on Kurt.

Kurt agreed with an impressive eye roll and an exasperated, "fine."

He found himself standing at the corner of Fifth and Slater staring at three different coffee shops. Wasn't there some law about having too many coffee shops on one corner? Since one was a Starbucks, and Puck hadn't said anything about a Starbucks so he dismissed that one because Puck was usually fairly specific about tiny details like what store.

That left the Tim Horton's which was closed due to renovations and a Mum and Pop place that served coffee and breakfast all day, every day. He made his way over to The Bagel Joint and slipped inside and froze.

He didn't know if he wanted to kiss Puckerman or kick him. There behind the over the top Christmas decorations that covered the counter was Blaine. His Blaine. Well not his Blaine yet, because they'd only met twice, but he still wanted him.

Blaine hadn't seen him yet and he debated about going to see him. He'd thought long and hard about their conversation that night and realised that he _had_ told Blaine where he worked. Blaine had known where to find him for three weeks, but he hadn't bothered to try.

In his musing he'd failed to notice that he'd been joined at the front door.

"-Kurt? Come in, Kurt?" Blaine waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hi," he offered sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you at work. I didn't know if you'd appreciate me just showing up and I didn't have any way to reach you. And when I'd finally decided to go see you, my idiots would talk me out of it. I'd really like to take you to dinner, if you'll let-"

"Shut up Blaine," Kurt stated covering Blaine's mouth with his still gloved hand. "I'll go out with you, but only if you give me your phone first."

Blaine nodded and immediately handed over his phone, "wait, why?" he tried to grab his phone back but Kurt danced out of his way. After a moment he handed it back with a satisfied smile, "now you have my number."

Blaine grinned and immediately sent Kurt a text. _Dinner, tonight?_

"Pick me up at six, good knight," he replied with a grin, before he gave Blaine a chaste kiss, and headed out into the snow that had started to fall. He let the crowd sweep him away as he typed in his address to send to Blaine.

Kurt couldn't stop grinning as he headed back to work. Isabelle would be happy for him, and the girls would pester him for all the details. But this was already feeling better than what he'd had with Dave. And no matter how much he denied it, maybe he had been the damsel in distress, and maybe he had needed a white knight to save him. But every now and again it was alright to need a saving.


End file.
